Kitten
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Prompt: "I just need Dom Eric and some bondage. Also if you're good with DD/lg…"
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** Very graphic smut ensues. The language ain't pretty either. On another note, Daddy Dom/little girl can be very confusing at first sight, but I swear this involves two adults.

* * *

 _(night)_

She walked into Eric's apartment, stepping off her shoes immediately after closing the door. The apartment was completely silent, but the boots near the door and the heaps of candy on the coffee table indicated that Eric was home, and she didn't want to give him any reasons to be upset with her.

"Daddy?"

"Playroom," he replied, in that demanding tone that never failed to send a wave of anticipation through her body, especially when he said _that_ word.

Of all the rooms in the apartment – hell, of all the rooms in the whole _compound_ – the playroom was the only one that she wasn't allowed to enter on her own. For years, it had been Eric's spare bedroom, until she moved in with him and he decided he needed a place where _he_ could play with _her_ – a room where all of the toys were of the phallus-shaped variety, where the ropes weren't meant for jumping, where her body was the only canvas available.

She gingerly walked further into the apartment, stopping in front of the door to the playroom. Eric was shuffling through the built-in closet with his back turned to the door. Ignoring, as best as she could, the sight of him wearing only dark denims, she took a few seconds to assess the scenario he had set up before she made him aware of her presence.

As usual, he'd picked everything he thought he would like to use, so the shelf by the bed displayed a flogger, a leather belt, and a paddle, along with all of his favourite restraints – thick hemp rope, two sets of handcuffs, leather cuffs with their matching padlocks, and the ever ominous-looking spreader bar.

She had no idea what to expect, but she could tell they were about to have a lot of _fun_.

She knocked on the door, calling his attention, and he closed the closet doors and turned to face her. She was the only person in the world who was close to him enough to notice how tired and stressed out he looked, and the two years they'd been together had taught her that the moments when he was feeling like this were the ones when he needed her the most.

"Come in, kitten," he said, leaning against the footboard. She walked up to him, and he laced his fingers through hers.

"Rough day, Daddy?" she asked, softly. The only reply he gave her was a reluctant nod, as he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"Daddy needs you to be a good girl for him tonight. Can you be a good girl for me, kitten?"

She smiled brightly at him and nodded, and he kissed her as gently as he could, his hands finding their way under her shirt, his nails digging into her bare skin. Their lips parted only for the few seconds Eric needed to pull her shirt over her head, muttering that he'd get rid of every single shirt she owned that wasn't a button-up. Their kiss was more passionate this time, and Eric wasted no time before wrapping his hand around her hair, tugging on it as he bit her lower lip, hard enough that she had to stifle a protest.

He pulled harder at her hair and proceeded to assault her neck, nipping at her milky white skin, leaving behind a trail of bright red bruises as he moved down to her chest. He unclasped her bra with his free hand, and she dutifully shrugged it off, moaning softly when his mouth reached her nipple, licking and biting and sucking on it until she felt herself melt in his arms. His free hand moved down her body and under her skirt, skimming over her thighs.

" _Fuuuck_ ," she cried, when he unceremoniously buried his fingers in her core. He smirked at her, curling his fingers in a way that made her squirm and wrap her arms around his neck, hiding her face on his shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself much, princess?" he asked, his tone somewhere between teasing and straight-up sarcastic.

"Y-yes," she replied, breathlessly.

He let go of her hair, resting his hand on the back of her neck in a gesture that would almost look comforting, if his fingers hadn't started pumping in and out of her, his palm pressing against her clit. Her nails dug into his nape, her teeth biting onto his shoulder, his name rolling off her tongue in a desperate moan.

That was the moment Eric had been waiting for, and he stepped back, keeping his fingers inside of her. Smiling mischievously at her, he curled his fingers, pulling her hips to him. She followed him as he walked them around the bed, not making a sound except for the soft moans that escaped her lips.

He sat on the bed, placing her between his legs, his fingers grazing over her clit when he slid them out of her. Her eyes followed his hand as his fingers trailed up her stomach and between her breasts, and her lips parted before he'd even reached them.

"Good girl." He smiled in approval as she took his fingers into her mouth, hungrily sucking on them until she deemed them clean enough. The way she looked at him – that innocent, lascivious look that no one else could mimic – was enough to drive him crazy, especially when combined with the softness of her lips and her tongue swirling over his fingers.

He knew exactly what he'd rather have in her mouth – but he had other plans, at least for the time being.

"Come here, kitten," he said, patting the empty bed at his side. She sat down and he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. And I'm not mad at you. Okay?"

"Okay."

He moved further back on the bed before he looked at her again, his stare being all the instruction she needed. She bit her lower lip, kneeling on the bed and lying on his lap, and he adjusted her position until they were both comfortable. Then, placing a hand between her shoulder blades, he asked, "Can you count for me, kitten?"

She nodded, and he pulled her skirt up, exposing her bare ass. He caressed her cheek, revelling in the way her body tensed in anticipation. Then, with a deep breath, he pulled his hand back and slapped her, so hard that his own hand stung a little. She cried out, flinching, and he pressed on her shoulder blades, keeping her in place.

" _Count_ , kitten," he demanded.

The edge of impatience on his voice made her heart race in a bad way, and she quickly obeyed. "One," she called out, not wanting to give him reason to actually punish her. Seemingly satisfied with her compliance, he slapped her again and again and again, quickly settling on a steady rhythm, her cries of pain turning into moans of pleasure and back again, while his other hand moved around her chest, stopping to pinch her nipple before he finally settled on her throat, alternating between choking her and simply keeping her in place.

By the time he stopped – not before his hand was hurting too much to go on – her ass was the most beautiful combination of red and pink. He rested his hand on her thigh and let go of her throat, watching her body relax on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Eric himself felt much better already, all the woes of his day forgotten, and now that he'd taken care of his most pressing issue, he knew it was time to reward her for her _dedication_.

"Get up."

She quickly obliged, getting back on her feet and standing in front of him, giving him the opportunity to see his work in progress in its full glory. So far, in addition to her ass, she also had bruises all over her neck and collarbone, a few faint scratches on her back, and mascara lines and smudged lipstick on her beautiful face.

In his opinion – which was the only one that mattered, really – she'd never looked more gorgeous.

He reached out to unzip her skirt, letting it pool on the floor around her feet. Then, placing her foot between his legs on the bed, he proceeded to roll her stockings down, his hands caressing her legs as he did, nipping at the bare skin of her inner thighs.

She knew that he was far from being done and that all his tenderness was nothing but a moment of calm between two storms.

As if to prove her right, he gently pushed her back and got up. "Bed," he instructed, and she crawled onto the middle of the bed, lying down on her back, while he studied the stuff he'd picked up earlier, mentally weighing the pros and cons of each of his restraint options before settling on the leather cuffs.

Eric kneeled by her side on the bed, cuffing her to the bars on the headboard. When he was satisfied with his job, he ran his hand down her body, his feather-like touch leaving goosebumps in its wake, and she squirmed, pleased sighs escaping her lips.

"Look at me," he demanded, and she did her best to hold his stare as his fingers teased her folds, watching his lips curl up in a satisfied smile. "You're so, _so_ wet for me, kitten." He slipped his middle finger between her lips, drawing lazy circles over her oversensitive clit. She gasped, closing her legs around his hand. He clicked his tongue in disapproval and slipped his hand out, grabbing her thighs and prying her legs open again. "Now, don't make me get the spreader bar," he said, sternly, positioning himself between her legs. When he resumed his ministrations, she did her best to stay still, and he rewarded her by flickering his finger over her clit, fast enough that she couldn't help but moan, her eyes fluttering closed and her back arching in response to his touch.

"Do you want Daddy's fingers in your pussy, princess?" he asked, his fingers teasing her entrance. She opened her eyes to look at him, breathing heavily through her parted lips. It was all she could do to nod, although she knew it was far from what he expected from her, and it didn't come as a surprise when he gave her a malicious smile and said, "All you have to do is ask."

"Daddy... _please_ ," she begged, giving him a pleading look that he found particularly hard to resist. Still, the whole point was to make her say the whole sentence out loud, so he just pretended that it didn't have any effect on him, his middle finger going back to the lazy circles over her clit.

"I have all the time in the world," he said, nonchalantly, when she whimpered in protest. She pulled on the cuffs, in what seemed to be a silly, desperate attempt to grab his hand, before she let out a sigh that clearly signified her surrender.

"Please... Daddy," she repeated. "I really... really... want...- _God_!" she cried out, when he bent over her body and his mouth found her breast, his tongue mirroring the slow, drawn-out circles that his fingers were tracing between her legs. "I need... I need your fingers... in me." He raised his pierced eyebrow and looked up at her, a mischievous smirk flashing on his lips before he bit on her nipple, making her scream – whether in pleasure or in pain, he didn't know, and he didn't really care. "In my pussy," she blurted out, biting her lower lip and looking at him. "Please?"

With a satisfied smile, he sat back on his feet, easily sliding his middle and ring fingers inside of her, pressing his thumb against her clit. She moaned loudly, her hips jerking up, her hands tugging on the cuffs like she expected to break free of them.

Eric leaned over her again, his breath hot against her skin as he nibbled on her earlobe, whispering in her ear that she was _his_ _dirty little whore_ , feeling her walls tighten around his fingers when he told her that he wanted to watch her cum like the good little slut he knew she was. She was impossibly close to orgasm when his fingers stilled in her cunt, dragging her away from the edge against her will – which, judging by his smug expression, had been his intention all along.

This time, he didn't even need to coax her into begging, "Make me cum, Daddy. _Please_."

He smirked, watching her eyes widen as he slid a third finger into her, a loud moan escaping her lips as he settled on a quick pace, fucking her with his fingers almost as hard as he would do with his cock. Her walls tightened around him, her legs closing around his own – this time, he was kind enough not to stop. " _Fuck_ , Eric," she moaned, her hands grabbing the chains that bound her to the bed, her eyes filled with desperation. His free hand travelled up her stomach, giving her breast a firm squeeze before his nails dug into her side, leaving behind a trail of red lines as he brought his hand back to her hip.

She screamed his name, her hips jerking up and her whole body shaking with the force of her release. Eric waited until her body relaxed before he slid his fingers out of her, ignoring her desperate pleas for him to stop before he decided he should.

His hand resting on her thigh, he took a few seconds to study her face – she looked sated, spent, _stunning_. Then, he got up, unzipping his pants and sliding them down along with his boxers. A flash of hunger crossed her eyes, and she unconsciously licked her lips as she looked him up and down, the mere sight of Eric's naked form enough to make her wet all over again.

"You about done, kitten?" he asked, slowly stroking his cock while still standing way too far from her for her liking.

She shook her head, her eyes wide, like he'd just suggested something absurd, and he chuckled, kneeling between her legs again and slowly guiding his cock into her. She moaned, her hands grabbing onto the bars above her head, so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Eric leaned over her, kissing her roughly and resting his forearms on both sides of her head as he started to move slowly in and out of her, completely lost in how wet and tight and _fucking amazing_ her cunt felt.

He turned his attention back to her chest, biting on her soft skin, leaving her collarbone covered in teeth marks – some of which, he knew, would last longer than that night. She'd wear them proudly, as a reminder – to herself and to others – that she was nothing but _his whore_.

And what better way to make sure she knew that, than to fuck her like one?

He smirked at her as he started fucking her at a ruthless pace, her loud moans growing fewer and farther between as her breathing hitched to match his own. One of his hands moved over to her neck, his eyes searching hers for any signs of protest before he closed his fingers around her throat, while the other hand unclasped the chain that kept her cuffed to the headboard, grabbing her wrists to pin her down himself.

He felt the pressure building inside of him, the need for release threatening to overwhelm him, especially when her walls started to clench around his cock. He let go of her, sitting back on his feet and watching her as she ran her fingers through her hair, completely lost in her own pleasure.

"Don't you _dare_ cum," he hissed, grabbing her thighs with bruising force and pulling her to him so he could fuck her even harder, deeper, faster. His underlying threat clashed with her rapidly building climax, and she could only hope he'd finish before she did.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before she was whimpering in protest when he suddenly pulled out, resting his hips against the back of her legs as he frantically stroked himself, his eyes shut tight and his chest heaving in his effort to breathe, his cum landing all over her stomach and chest and hair.

He collapsed on the bed by her side, throwing his arm around her torso and kissing her temple, whispering in her ear over and over again that he fucking loved her _so fucking much_. She laced her fingers through his, thinking, like she did almost every night, that if her reward was seeing _Eric_ look as genuinely happy as he did in that moment, she'd gladly let him do whatever he wanted to her.

And the best part was, she'd enjoy every single second of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** This has been on my Tumblr for about a month. In case you haven't been following me yet, you can find me at arobotunicorn. You're missing out on a lot of shitposting and the occasional Jai Courtney picture.

I'm flirting with the idea of expanding the Eric/kitten relationship - maybe even giving her a name, who knows? Let me know what you think about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Just a reminder that Daddy Dom/little girl can be very confusing at first sight, but I swear this involves two adults.

* * *

 _(morning)_

She woke up at 5:50, as she did every morning – except for Sundays, when Eric allowed her to sleep until 7:50. He was still asleep by her side, so she sneaked out of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom, going through the morning routine taped to the mirror with mechanical precision.

Her robe was waiting for her on a hook by the bedroom door, and she put it on before walking into the living room, closing the door behind herself. A note waited for her in the kitchen, attached to the fridge by the only magnet Eric owned – the one that looked like a bottle cap and read, 'I (heart) Daddy'. His neat handwriting informed her that he wanted pancakes and coffee for breakfast, and she quickly got to work, trying to remain as silent as possible, at least until he woke up.

She'd accidentally woken him up a few times before, and she knew from experience that getting spanked first thing in the morning was the recipe for a bad day.

* * *

She'd just finished preparing the batter when his alarm rang, so loud that even from the kitchen, she could still hear it blaring in the bedroom. Just as expected, ten minutes later, he was wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck as he whispered, "Good morning, kitten" on her ear.

"Daddy!" Her face lit up and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her, gently at first, but he soon found himself pressing her against the nearest counter, nipping at her neck while his hands undid the bow that kept her silky robe in place, giving him full access to her naked body underneath.

He was just starting to think about bending her over the counter when the smell of something burning caught his attention, and he pulled away. The source of the smell turned out to be a pancake they'd forgotten on the stove, and she looked at him, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, almost shyly, throwing the ruined pancake into the bin on the sink and turning the stove off. Eric watched her, knowing she was waiting for him to announce what her punishment would be – she knew the rules too well; sometimes he felt like she knew them better than himself.

"Have I ever been unfair to you, kitten?" he asked, gently, and she shook her head, still staring apologetically at him. "I won't punish you when I was the one who distracted you."

She smiled at him, thanking him for his fairness, like she'd been trained to do. He sat at the kitchen island, dividing the pile of pancakes in two smaller ones and cutting them both up in small bites, while she finished setting the table, grabbing a gallon of orange juice and an apple from the fridge.

"Come here," he demanded, filling her glass with juice. She walked up to him, and he placed her between his legs, his left arm firmly wrapped around her waist. "I have an early meeting today, so I can't join you on the morning run." He kissed her shoulder, which she knew to be his version of an apology. The morning runs used to be about making sure she had something that resembled a workout routine, but it had quickly become their daily bonding activity, and they both hated it when one of them had to skip it.

"But I still expect you to go," he added, in a sterner tone. "I'll check the feed when I get back to my office. Is that clear?" She nodded, and he smiled approvingly at her. "Good girl."

* * *

He kept her perched on his lap while they ate, his hand slowly making its way down her stomach. By the time he reached her leg, he could feel her wetness pooling on his thigh, and she shifted slightly, giving him better access to her inner thigh. He felt her body tense in anticipation as his fingers inched closer to her core, and she whimpered when he moved his hand away.

"Go get the shower ready for me, will you?"

* * *

"I've already picked your clothes for the day," he informed her, while she buttoned up his vest. "They're in the closet."

She smiled at him. Having him pick her outfits was by far her favourite part of all the rules and changes her relationship with Eric had brought to her life. Not only did it feed his controlling side, but it also made her feel special, because Eric wasn't the type of person to waste his time doing things he could be delegating to someone else, so she knew that spending five minutes a day choosing what she'd wear – down to the underwear (or lack thereof) – was a sign that he was as committed to their relationship as she was.

Not to mention the fact that it took a lot of stress out of her morning routine.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He cupped her chin, gently kissing her before stepping back. "Meet you at the office for lunch?" She nodded, smiling at him. "Noon. Don't be late."

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to explore the non-sexual part of their relationship a little, which is why I ended up skipping the smut. I'm sorry if it was disappointing to some of you, but I promise the next chapter will be, ahem, hotter.

Let me know what you think! And I'm officially taking suggestions of names for her!


End file.
